The Legend Of Naruto: Sasuke's Adventure
by Aerisuke
Summary: Sakura's beautiful voice gets stolen by Orochimaru after he decides to disguise himself as Sakura so he can use her voice to sound a lot like her. But with Sakura's voice stolen, will Sasuke and his friends be able to get it back... before it's too late?


The Legend Of Naruto: Sasuke's Adventure Chapter 1: A Voice Stolen!

(NOTE: SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE 18 IN THIS ONE. WELL, THE STORY BEGINS WITH SAKURA'S EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY WHICH MEANS THAT SASUKE IS 17... SAKURA IS 18. ALSO, THE AKATSUKI ARE NICE GUYS IN THIS STORY BECAUSE ITACHI AND SASORI (NOT IN HIS HIRUKO FORM) ARE FRIENDS AND BECAUSE ITACHI IS SASUKE'S OLDER BROTHER WHILE SASORI IS SAKURA'S OLDER BROTHER. ALSO, PLEASE PRETEND THAT LADY CHIYO IS SAKURA'S GRANDMOTHER BECAUSE SASORI IS SAKURA'S BROTHER IN THIS STORY. AND ALSO, THE MAN THAT IS NAMED SESSSHOMARU IS ACTUALLY OROCHIMARU IN DISGUISE. WHEN I USE LINK AND ZELDA, I AM USING THE ONE FROM OCARINA OF TIME.)

Story:  
Sakura's beautiful voice gets stolen by Orochimaru after he decides to disguise himself as Sakura so he can use her voive to sound a lot like her. But with Sakura's voice stolen, will Sasuke and his friends be able to get her voice back... before it's too late? R&R Please.

It was Sakura's eighteenth birthday. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi (who had just arrived at her birthday party at her house) arrived with presents just for the birthday girl.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Thanks Naruto." said Sakura.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a kiss on her left cheek.

"Thank you... Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-nii-chan." said Itachi.

"What's with the "nii-chan" Itachi-nii-san?" asked Sakura.

"Well... since you call me Itachi-san, I decided to call you Sakura-nii-chan because you're like... a little sister to me. Tell me... do you feel the same way about me... when you think of me as an older brother... Sakura-nii-chan?" asked Itachi.

"Of course I do... and I promise... both Naruto and I will take good care of Sasuke-kun for you, Itachi-nii-san. Right, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Right, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto.

Just then, a dark haired-man who had a ponytail walked towards Sakura. "Who... who are you?" asked Sakura.

"My name... is Sesshomaru. I am a villager that recently moved to Konoha here. Will you accept me as one of your villagers?" asked Sesshomaru as he bowed his head.

"Sakura-chan... I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this guy." said Naruto whispering to Sakura in her left ear.

"Wait... hold on, Naruto... he seems like a nice guy." said Sakura.

"But first..." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"I wish to fight Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... the last survivors of The Uchiha Clan." said Sesshomaru.

"Hmph. A fight between The Uchiha Brothers... and a Rogue Ninja? You're on!" cried Sasuke as he and Itachi began fighting Sesshomaru.

After the battle...

Sasuke and Itachi finally won their battle against Sesshomaru. "Hmph. Pretty good, boys." said Sesshomaru. Sasuke and Itachi were panting from their battle. "I have a present for the birthday girl." said Sesshomaru.

"A present... for me?" asked Sakura.

"Careful, Sakura-chan. This might be a trick." said Naruto.

"Close you eyes." said Sesshomaru as Sakura closed her eyes.

"Ninja Art: Voice Stealing Jutsu!" (NOTE: SORRY I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANY OTHER NAME BUT THAT.) cried Sesshomaru as he took off the disguise and revealed himself as... Orochimaru! Orochimaru then used his snakes to grab Sakura's voice out of her throat by turning them into ghost hands and putting her voice back inside a bottle that Orochimaru kept her voice in.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto tried to attempt to kill Orochimaru but the trio were knocked out by him after he knocked them out and disappeared without a trace.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Itachi! Wake up!" said Lady Chiyo as they opened their eyes and realized that they were still outside of her house. "Oh, Sasuke! This is terrible! Orochimaru has stolen Sakura's voice and now she can never speak again! Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi... what should we do?" asked Lady Chiyo as she began sobbing.

"We're going to have to report this to the Hokage. Come on, Naruto. Come on, Itachi." said Sasuke as the trio headed to Tsunade's office.

At Tsunade's office...

After the three men (Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto) got inside Tsunade's office, they told her all about Sakura's voice being stolen by Orochimaru. "So... that rotten cheatskate has stolen my daughter's voice? This is terrible!" cried Tsunade. "I know. Lady Chiyo said that, too." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Itachi... Naruto... since I'm allowing you to go on this mission, you will be accompanied by two people from Hyrule. Shizune... bring them in!" cried Tsunade as Shizune opened the door and there stood... Link... The Hero Of Time... and his wife, Queen Zelda of Hyrule. Of course, Naruto was entranced by Zelda's beauty. "Naruto... Sasuke... Itachi... this is Queen Zelda of Hyrule... and her husband... Link... The Hero Of Time." said Tsunade as Naruto's head hung low.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Itachi. "I was hoping that Zelda would be single so I could go on a date with her... but it turns out she's married... to Link... the so-called Hero Of Time." said Naruto. "You're leaving right now for your mission. I hope to see you back here in 10 days." said Tsunade as the quintet left Tsunade's office and exited Konoha.


End file.
